Damn If I Do Ya!
by Natsume Kyuubi
Summary: Naruto cannot get over Sasukes kiss but Sasuke feel the need to flirt with everyone he can. What will happen when both finally snap.Soft yaoi. A treat inside plz visit video anx


**Alita: Hey there! This is a soft yaoi. Inspired by 'Jarofcloudcosplay' in YouTube. Go check out their video. It's called Naruto 'Damn If I do Ya!' Hope you like this. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto T-T**_

**Naruto P.O.V**

Damn it! Damn it! Why? Why would he do such a thing? Why me? I sigh, urg. Today I couldn't help myself remembering Uchiha Sasuke kissing me! Yes me, the great Uzumaki Naruto! Not once but four time. Yet he goes and kisses other girl and flirt with them. I'm so confused with my feelings right now. I mean come on that guy is a lady's man. He is constantly flirting with girls and making it seem as they were at the top of the world. You know what… I'm going to forget that kiss because for starters I'm not jealous of that bastard... Right?

**~.~ NARUSASU ~.~**

Briiiinnnnngggg.

Great, class is about to start. I'm walking down the hall way to my class with my best friend Haruno Sakura.

"What's wrong with you today?" Sakura asks me with raised eyebrows. Wish I could do that too. Pouts.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Aww, come on. I'm your best friend in the world. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Don't worry about it." We heard giggling up ahead. Grr! It was Sasuke! He was hugging and flirting with Ino. As they passed, Sasuke grabs Inos butt!

"Oh Sasuke! You pervert!" Ino squeals.

"What the fuck!" I angrily said.

"Naruto just ignore him," Sakura tries to calm me as she tugs me towards the classroom; "he's not worth your time."

"You're right, Sakura. Thank you," I told her, "where would I be if I didn't have you by my side?"

"Haha. Lost somewhere in the unknown!"

"Nuhuh! You're wrong! I'd be lost in the wonderful world of RAMEN!" We looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter a we approach our classroom.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"So, where's my money?' Yamanaka Ino said to me.

"Hold your horses, I'm getting to it!" I sigh, another failure. "Here you go. Now be gone."

"Thank you, Sasuke-chan!"

"Don't ever call me that again, Yamanaka!"

"Teehee. Man, Naruto is soooo naïve."

"Hn"

"I mean come on, every girl here knows that Uchiha Sasuke is so gay," she giggled.

"Hn," was all I said as I walked away. So, my plan to get Naruto jealous didn't work, I'm gana have to find a better way to make him jealous. Kukukukuku.

**~.~ NARUSASU ~.~**

"_Hmm is that Sakura by herself?" _I thought to myself as I walked down the corridor heading to lunch. I suddenly got an evil idea.

"Hey Sakura-chan," I said as I walked up to her.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" she responded.

"Are you and Naruto going out?"

"What of it?"

"I was just wondering, because if you are single, you and me tonight," I said in a sensual voice next to her ear.

"Ha, like you'd want to know if I'm the one who's single. Now fuck off," she pushes me away. I smirked knowing I got my answer.

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto grinned his biggest smile.

"Naruto! What's up?" She answers.

"Nothing much, how was lunch?"

"It could have been better. So what did you eat today?" Sakura asked going into her 'mother hen' mode.

"Um ramen…"

"Baka*! Eating ramen all the time is not healthy," she bonks me on the head.

"Gomen*," I apologize rubbing my head.

"Oh, Naruto, just the person I wanted to see," Kakashi-sensei appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei? What do you need me for?"

"I'm just here to give you your test back."

"Yay, it's an A plus, right Sensei?" I smirked.

"No, I'm giving it to you right no so you won't get embarrassed in front of the class. It's a big fat F."

"NANI!*"

"It's okay Naruto," Sakura pats my shoulder as Kakashi-sensei leaves.

"Sakura, I just need some alone time right now, gomen," I say as I crumple the paper and aim at the trash can but miss. I was too depressed to go and pick it up.

**~.~ NARUSASU ~.~**

I found myself sitting on a window edge staring out of the closed window. _"Why is it always me?" _ I asked myself.

As I was lost in thought, someone snuck up to me. "Hey Na-ru-to," Sasuke whispered in my ear, "It looks like you need a tutor," he held up my test with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BASTARD?" I yelled as I yanked my test out of his hand. _Was he mocking me?_ I pushed him as hard as I could. He was surprised but he recovered quickly and pushed me too. I got pissed and punched him in the face. Not to be out done, Sasuke punched me to. We both started punching each other.

"HEY HEY HEY! Break it up you two!" Kakashi-sensei appeared out of nowhere, breaking us apart, "I don't even want to know who started it. Let's pretend that this never happen, okay?"

"Hn"

"But..."

"Do you want detention?" Kakashi-sensei threatens.

"N-no. hehe. Nothing to see here," I laughed nervously as Kakashi-sensei left.

"Dobe."

"Bastard," I growled and left.

**~.~ NARUSASU ~.~**

"Hey Naruto-kun. What's with the long face?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke," I mumbled.

"I told you to ignore him."

"But…"

"No buts. Anyway guess what?"

"What?" I glanced at her.

"You have to guess! It's going to make your day!"

"What? Tell me already!" I said impatiently as we headed out of school.

"There's a party tonight!" She announced to the world holding up the invitation for all to see.

"That's so awesome Sakura-chan!" I grabbed her hand and twirled her around, "what are you waiting for. We need to get home and get ready." I grabbed her hand and yanked her forward running towards home.

A paper fluttered to the ground unnoticed by the two running off.

"What's this?" a voice asked as the person open up the invitation, "a party," the person looked up and saw Naruto and Sakura dashing away, "and the dobe is going to be there."

Uchiha Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

**Sasuke P.O.V**

As I entered the party, I felt pressured by the body mass inside of the house. I quickly tried to find the mop of sunshine hair in the crowded 'dance floor'. "Great," I murmured as I pushed through the people, looking for that ball of sunshine. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a flash of yellow. I looked toward it and smirked. He was sitting down with Sakura around other people I know by name but that's about it.

As I walked closer an idea popped into my head; I started to walk towards a guy name Inuzuka Kiba. I sat next to him and tried to flirt with him, while keeping a watch on Naruto who kept glancing at me. Kiba suddenly got up and left to get a drink. Bummer! Then I saw my next target: Hyuga Hinata.

"Hey there Hi-na-ta-chan!" I called out to her.

"U-um, h-hi, Uc-uchiha-san?" She looked at me weirdly.

"How are you today, Hinata-chan?" I smirked when I saw Naruto glancing more often towards us.

"F-fine, a-and you Uc-Uchiha-san?"

"Just purrfect," I purred as I lean toward her ear, while she started to blush a deep red

"HINATA," exclaimed Kiba. _"Damn," _I thought as he took her hand and dragged her away while asking, "are you okay, babe?"

Damn it, how am I supposed to make Naruto jealous if all my targets keep leaving? Grr, look at him; cheerfully talking to Sakura like there is no tomorrow. Damn her. Suddenly, I found the perfect target. He will get Narutos blood boiling super-fast.

"Hey Sai," I smirked as I walked up to him. Sai was known for his flirting nature. He flirted with girls and boys alike.

"Uchiha?" he smirked.

"Call me Sasuke," I said…

**Naruto P.O.V**

"_Stupid teme," _I thought as I chatted with Sakura. I glanced up and saw Sasuke flirting with Sai. Oh hell to the no! Why would Sasuke flirt with him? It pissed me off so bad that my body moved on its own. It headed towards Sai and Sasuke.

"What the fuck are you doing, teme?" I yelled at him as I grabbed him from his collar, "do you have to flirt with everyone you see?"

"Hn, jealous dobe?"

"What? N-no!" I pushed him away and left the party in a sour mood

**~.~ NARUSASU ~.~**

The following school day caught me thinking about the party and Sasuke. As I walked to my class I thought, _"Did he want me to be jealo-" My_ thoughts where interrupted when I say Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke," Sakura said. Sasuke just smirked. That bastard! How dare he flirt with Sakura? That was the last straw. I'm going to confront him about all this shit that's going on.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?" I growled at him as slammed him against the wall. Sakura just stood there and watched. "What's wrong with you? It's over, isn't it? So why? Why Sasuke?"

"Damn if I do ya, Naruto."

I scoffed. I couldn't decide whether to leave or stay. My mind screamed at me to leave while my heart said otherwise. Sasuke smirked, that's it! I left him as I shot him a death glare. As I walked away I was assaulted with memories of Sasuke.

_Sakura and I were walking to class when suddenly she pushed me and I fell against Sasuke. I looked at him with a blush on my face and I saw him smirk at me. I quickly got off of him and followed Sakura to class._

"_Oh no," _I thought to myself. Suddenly another memory came to mind.

_Sasuke and I were talking about a homework assignment while we leaned against the lockers. Suddenly I felt myself get pushed forward by a hard object towards Sasuke. I blushed as he caught me. I looked back and saw Sakura getting her books form her locker._

I groan as I thought back to those times that Sakura was always pushing towards Sasuke. As I was walking I felt someone grab my shoulder and push me against the wall. For a second I panicked but I calmed down when I saw that it was just Sasuke.

"What do you want teme?"

"What do you think dobe?"

"Damn it!" I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Hn. Damn if I don't," with those words he sealed my lips with his. I couldn't resist the urges no more. Of course I kissed back. Who do you think I am?

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Kakashi-sensei!" I looked for sensei and pulled him towards the two who were kissing, "look, look."

Kakashi looked at what Sakura was pointing at, "Hmm. So, it has happened.

"Mission accomplished!" Kakashi and I said at the same time as we gave each other high fives.

"Yeah," I fist pumped.

***Baka= stupid**

***Gomen= sorry**

***Nani= What!**

**Alita: Finished, hope you all like it! And thank you Jarofcloudcosplay for letting me make their video into a fan fiction. Oh and don't forget to click the review button.**

**Sasuke: Join the dark side we have cookies *disappears***

**Alita: o.O**


End file.
